Battle of the Opposites
by Master Pencil
Summary: When Wario finds out that Mario's visiting Diamond City for a convention, he hatches a plan to hypnotize the city into getting rid of him! But this makes 9-Volt have a dilemma over obeying Wario or destroying Mario.
1. Chapter 1 An Unpleasant Surprise

**Battle of the Opposites**

**By Master Pencil**

Wario was content today. He was lying on the sofa, stuffing his mouth with garlic as he played the DS in his home.

"So good" he mumbled as he let loose a tiny fart that killed a fly that was bugging him for a couple minutes.

He got up to go outside to ride on his bike, but he saw the newspaper fall to his doorstep at the same time. Picking it up, he saw the one thing he never wanted to see on a good day.

**MARIO TO VISIT DIAMOND CITY**

He growled like a bulldog as he shook the paper angrily. But before he wanted to destroy it, he wanted to see why he was coming.

"Mario is coming to Diamond City to the… wah!" he cried in surprise. "The Nintendo Convention?" he said in disgust.

He tore up the paper, and threw it behind his bottom so he farted it away into the heavens.

"I'm not sharing the stage with that loser!" he retorted as he jumped on his bike.

The bike roared onto the street, and Wario toke off toward 9-volt's house, for he wanted to know something. When he arrived, he found 9-volt playing the original Super Mario Bros. He growled with anger, and he spun around frightfully to playfully smile at him.

"Oh, hi Wario… didn't see you coming," He looked around the room.

"If me and Mario were stranded on an island, and you could rescue only one, who would it be?" he asked.

"Well, Mario of course," said 9-Volt without hesitation.

"Ah ha! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Wario blurted.

"Why?" cried 9-Volt. Wario gave him an unimpressed look.

"Uh… you work at my video game company of all things Wario and yet you play Mario games," he said bluntly. 9-Volt only stared around, not sure what to say.

"Busted!" laughed Wario with content. 9-Volt went to his knees.

"Please don't fire me Wario!" he begged.

"Ah whatever, I couldn't spare to lay off a single worker anyway," he repiled. 9-Volt was confused.

"Than why did you question me in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I enjoy teasing," Wario chuckled. 9-Volt only glared sourly.

"Anyway, I still can't believe I have to stand with that loser at the convention, I wouldn't handle it!" Wario explained as 9-Volt and 18-Volt were all dreaming of the upcoming event. "I have to think of something to get him out of here!"

The two of them got of their trance to stare bewildered at Wario.

"Not on our watch!" 9-Volt exclaimed. Wario glared at the two of them.

"But of course, you two are not going to listen to me anyway, the way you are!" complained Wario.

So he left the house, as the two of them were thinking deeply of what horrible things he would do to Mario.

"I'll just go to somebody that will listen to me!" he said to himself as he drove off.

Wario arrived at the haunted mansion that belonged to Ashley, and he knocked the doorbell for Red to appear.

"Hey Wario, I really wouldn't visit Ashley right now," Red told him.

"Like what?" asked Wario.

"She's busy reading potion books, do you know how boring that is and how much concentration she needs?" said Red. Wario ignored him to come inside.

"No time for that, she's the one I need for my plan!" Wario told him as he ran off into the creepy house.

"What plan?" Red asked him, but he was already gone.

Ashley was reading a huge book with musty old pages and dust that blew off into the old library with the turn of each page. Wario arrived to see her emotionless in reading the potion book.

"Hello Wario," she said.

"Hey Ashley, do you have a spell book around here?" asked Wario.

"Depends… do you want transformation, mutation, curse, charms, cures, hypnosis… that one!" Wario interrupted.

She closed the book, causing a little dust storm to blow around, and slowly walked to the shelf to pick up another book.

"This book contains a hypnosis spell that hypnotize masses, and could follow your every order," she explained to him. Wario thought about it, and a masterful plan got in his head.

"How about I use that spell to hypnotize the city into getting rid of Mario?" he said excitedly.

"That could be done," said Ashley ominously.

"Wa Ha! Let's do it!" cheered Wario.

As Ashley prepared for the mass hypnosis, Wario was finally confident that his rival would be no match for the crazy residents of Diamond City!


	2. Chapter 2 Obey to Destroy

A normal family was watching TV after ordering Mona's Pizza. They were doing fine until the TV started to buzz and become statically as Wario's head appeared.

"Obey me, Wario, I am your master, Mario is your enemy," he said as the family became drawn to him with his creepy words and dark colors on the TV.

"Run Mario out of Diamond City and prevent him from reaching the convention center," he said as an image of the convention center appeared for a few seconds. "Obey Wario, destroy Mario!"

Like zombies from the grave they came, the residents of Diamond City left their homes and made their way toward the convention center.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they chanted over and over again. Wario was watching his dirty work with glee.

"Wait until Mario sees this!" laughed Wario as he went to do his own trouble.

He went around the city and turned the M's upside down into W's. At the Diamond Mall, he turned the big M upside down into the Diamond Wall. And at the Diamond Mart, he turned the M upside down into the Diamond Wart.

The masses came to the convention, where fans alike were waiting for Mario to appear.

"We are here live from the Diamond convention center where Mario will show up momentarily," Ken the reporter told the few viewers watching at the time. But he was interrupted when the mob arrived at the scene.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they chanted as they scared fans away and toppled a helpless R.O.B trying to help clean up the trash.

…

Some of the only ones not affected were 9-Volt and 18-Volt, who were so stuck in a dilemma that they were only watching the craziness unfold outside.

"Man, this is so hard! If I help Mario, Wario will fire both of us for sure!" 9-Volt said as he stared sadly at a big 8-bit Mario poster.

"Word," 18-Volt mumbled.

"But I can't let my biggest hero get the boot!" he said with sudden determination. He rushed out of the house and stared around the empty streets.

"Who could help Wario with the hypnotizing?" he wondered out loud. The answer jumped out of him. "Ashley!" He ran off with 18-Volt at his heels, still full of doubt and hesitation.

…

Meanwhile, Dribble and Spitz were having major problems getting through downtown with all the senseless people.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they continued to chant. Dribble groaned with pity as Spitz went to fall asleep.

"Wario's gone crazy for sure," Dribble mumbled. "Mario doesn't even come until tonight!"

When the light turned green, he still had issues going forward, and he held on to his patience as he drove off into the more quiet roads away from the convention.

…

As for Ashley, she was quietly watching the people continue to run around the city to try to hunt down Mario.

"Well… what do you think about all this Ashley?" Red asked her. She only continued to stare coldly out the window.

"You would be foolish to think I would let Wario just use my magic at will," Ashley told him. He suddenly became concerned.

"What are you going to do?" asked Red frightfully.

She made a small smile that made Red more unnerved.

"I finally got my chance Red," said Ashley with a creepily happy tone.

"And what's that?" replied Red.

"Conquest my little demon," said Ashley. Red tried to act happy, but fainted to the floor.

"Wait, but Wario controls them," he said.

"Not for long," she told him.

…

9-Volt saw Dribble and Spitz and came toward them to pick them up.

"Take us to Ashley's mansion!" he told him. "Don't worry, I have money!" The two of them got pleasantly surprised and drove them off toward their destination with content.

"So why are you going to Ashley's?" asked Dribble.

"I think she's the one who allowed Wario to hypnotize everybody!" 9-Volt told him.

"Makes sense, she's a pretty sneaky, little girl," replied Spitz.

The mansion was almost upon them, and once they dropped them off, he paid Dribble the money and ran off to the mansion. After knocking for a little while, Red opened it to see them desperate.

"Can you tell Ashley to stop the hypnotizing for Mario's sake?" asked 9-Volt with fear.

"No can do," replied Red.

"Please! Mario would never return!" pleaded 9-Volt. But Red gave him an unapologetic look as he closed the door.

"What now?" 18-Volt asked.

"Forget Wario, Ashley is public enemy number one!" 9-Volt replied with a sour tone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

By the time they arrived at the convention, they saw the place overrun with hypnotized people, beating up Mario dolls and ripping apart Mario shirts as they scared away the Mario fans.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they chanted as security tried unsuccessfully to drag them off.

"This is just terrible!" 9-Volt exclaimed.

"What can we do though?!" Dribbled asked. He paced back and forth, trying not to see one of them rip a Mario doll head off.

"I got it! Maybe if we bug Wario enough" but he dropped it.

"We'll be fired though!" Spitz said in fear.

"We need to do something!" he cried in sheer terror.

Wario himself was now waiting back home for his rival to arrive.

"When he'll come here, his eyes will be so bugged out!" he chortled with glee. But soon, he noticed something fishy. From his window, he could see people slowly walk around normal. "Wha?!" he cried in surprise. "If that spell wears out…

Ashley was too busy reading the same book from before.

"You see Red, he didn't even bother to see the description himself," she told him.

"You didn't give him a chance though," he replied.

"Well… he wouldn't care anyway," she said as she turned it over to him. "This spell will last until tonight, and when it does, their loyalty will shift to the original spell caster."

Meanwhile, a limo was now making its way to Diamond City as the day became night. It was driving along nicely, not knowing the craziness it would soon find at the convention. But it was too late; the people saw the incredibly important looking limo arrive and pounced on it.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they chanted again.

"Destroy-a who?" Mario asked as he jumped out. The people's faces flared up with surprise.

"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!" they chanted in an angry tone.

He jumped away before they could attack, and he jumped off inside the convention with them at his heels.

Mario ran inside the building with confusion, but was not really scared from the hypnotized people. More than anything, they acted really silly, but he wanted to know what was going on. So when he entered the theater, he found no one but Wario standing there on the stage.

"Hi my little rival," he said with a smile.

"You-a hypnotized them eh?" he asked.

"You bet I did! What brings you to my city anyway? Since being the opposite of me, you always had the advantage!" said Wario.

"You-a got that-a right, even back when-a I was-a kid, I-a always knew to wash-a my hands and say excuse-a me after burping!" said Mario.

"Yeah… and I always thought manners were stupid rules moms would want their kids to know so they can grow up and be nice little gentlemen eh?" he mumbled.

Their discussion was broken by the mob of hypnotized people that came to attack Mario.

"Stop!" someone called. They turned around to see 9-Volt arrive.

"Sorry Wario, but you need to spare Mario," he told him. Wario looked at him bewildered.

"So, you finally chose a side eh?" he asked him.

"Mario fan," he said with a smile. But Ashley and Red soon appeared.

"This city is mine now," she said.

"Now I knew you were pulling something on me!" Wario told her. Her expressionless face turned curious.

"Than why did you come for my help?" she asked.

"I knew that you were plotting city domination on the day I saw you planning your new mansion in the center of town, and I snuck in your place and switched some books around!" Red looked upset.

"I switched the book of deadly hypnosis with the same book you used on them!" Wario further explained as Mario was being chased around.

"Wait, but that spell will expire in only minutes, and they'll switch loyalty to Ashley," Red explained.

"Oh… but you don't know that book," Wario said mischievously. "That book she used is different, when the spell expires, it changes focus from Mario to its original owner!" Red was a little confused, but Ashley was staring at him pale.

"You tricked me by making me use the trick book?" she asked plainly.

"Yup, you're in trouble now!" he chuckled.

The people now stopped, and turned to Ashley.

"Crap," she muttered. She tore out of there as the hypnotized people chased them both out.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" he said to the amazed 9-Volt.

Mario walked up to him thankfully.

"So can we be friends?" Mario asked.

"Uh… no," he replied. Mario looked at him disapprovingly.

"Two odds don't make an even" he explained as he left the building. Mario sighed as 9-Volt happily approached him.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.


End file.
